Tocadora de sinos
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: "Ela seria capaz de tocar aqueles sinos, afinal, ela já tinha tocado em seu coração de ferro". Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden


Bem, essa aqui é a terceira e última história da noite. Aconselho a todos lerem primeiro Estrela de Natal e Coração de gelo, nessa ordem :D

Esse aqui é meu presente para a Laari, mais conhecida aqui como Sabaku no T. Nem preciso dizer que não chega aos pés dos contos que ela escreve de FT (vocês já devem ter percebido isso e.e), mas eu fiz com amor para você tá Laari *-*

O aviso de sempre: FAIRY TAIL NÃO ME PERTENCE, E SIM AO MARAVILHOSO MASHIMA-SAMA. Sim, 'sama', porque alguém que escreveu Fairy Tail, na minha concepção pode ter a alcunha de um Deus.

Mas a ideia é original minha, tá. Beijos a todos, e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tocadora de sinos<strong>

Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden

* * *

><p>- Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! Só mais uma história, por favor.<p>

- É tia... Conta mais uma.

- Nós prometemos, a última.

- Tudo bem... Mas essa será a última da noite.

_Todo ano alguém de Magnólia era escolhido para tocar os sinos da igreja, anunciando que a noite da Véspera de Natal havia chegado. Nesse ano, a grande escolhida foi uma maga pequena da Fairy Tail, de cabelos azuis, de olhos verdes escuro, seu nome, como vocês já devem saber, é Levy Mcgarden. _

_A pequena fada havia sido eleita para tocar os sinos, e todos na cidade já sabiam disso, então todos que passavam por ela cumprimentavam a garota por ter tamanha honra, em resposta ela apenas sorria e agradecia por ter sido escolhida, mas ninguém imaginava o problema que a garota estava passando._

_Três dias antes da grande noite Levy foi olhar os sinos, afinal, era sua responsabilidade ver se algo não precisava ser reparado. Então, entrou na igreja, não havia muitas pessoas por perto, a maioria estava na área comercial, comprando os últimos presentes, ou ingredientes para a ceia de Natal._

_Levy foi se esgueirando escada á cima, até chegar à torre dos sinos, tudo estava em ótima qualidade com o metal. Então, resolveu checar as cordas que puxavam os sinos, e essas, bem, poderia dizer que um puxão um pouco mais forte as arrebentaria. A jovem então foi na loja mais próxima que vendesse tais cordas para poder substituir as antigas._

_- Ah... Boa tarde. O senhor teria cordas desse tipo para me vender?_

_- Boa tarde Levy-chan. Aqui, quantas você quer?_

_- Duas, por favor, são para substituir as do sino da igreja, já estão muito antigas e podem arrebentar a qualquer momento._

_Duas senhoras que passavam na porta da loja com sacolas cheia de frutas comentaram:_

_- Levy-chan é tão boazinha._

_- Com certeza foi a melhor escolha para puxar os sinos._

_A garota corou, agradeceu os elogios, pegou as cordas e levou-as sem pagar, afinal, o dono da loja fez questão de dar para a jovem de cabelos azuis, que estava sendo tão prestativa. Levy voltou para a igreja e subiu até a torre dos sinos. Após trocar as cordas, ela se agachou em um canto e começou a murmurar com a voz embargada:_

_- Com tantas esperanças depositadas em mim, como vou poder dizer que eu não tenho força para puxar essas cordas sozinhas?_

_A garota fez uma tentativa e de fato, o sino que fora puxado se mexeu apenas um pouquinho e voltou logo a posição original._

_- Não terá ninguém para me ajudar nisso... Ninguém vai querer tocar os sinos comigo e deixar de ver a Estrela de Natal. O que eu vou fazer?_

_Ela estava prestes a chorar quando a sombra de algo, bem maior do que ela cobriu-lhe por inteira. Assustada, ela levantou com apenas um pulo, e com a mão sobre o coração que havia disparado perguntou com a voz falha:_

_- Quem... Quem está ai?_

_- Ahn? Não sabia que além de pequena era medrosa._

_A voz daquela pessoa poderia ser extremamente assustadora, mas para Levy, ouvir a voz de alguém que conhecia era um alívio naquela situação._

_- Não sou medrosa, você só me pegou desprevenida, Gazille._

_Ele então passou um tempo olhando para a garota, que depois de algum tempo começou a ficar envergonhada._

_- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto._

_Perguntou Levy corada._

_- Hum... Não sabia que você era tão ruim com trabalhos manuais._

_- Ahn... Oi?_

_A garota não entendeu nada, mas no instante seguinte Gazille puxou a corda que ela tinha acabo de prender._

_- Ah! Não faça isso... Os sinos não podem soar e..._

_Antes de terminar a frase ela viu a corda sair de onde havia sido presa com apenas um puxão._

_- Você definitivamente não sabe fazer isso._

_- Mas eu achei que tinha prendido tão certinho!_

_O garoto nem a esperou terminar de falar e já estava subindo em um dos sinos, para ajeitar os nós fracos que a garota tinha feito. Levy não disse nada, apenas ficou observando enquanto ele fazia o trabalho que deveria ser dela. Em cinco minutos ele já tinha prendido as cordas nos dois sinos da igreja._

_- Como pode ser tão fácil para você?_

_- Hum... Porque eu sou forte, diferente de você._

_A garota cruzou os braços na altura do peito e fez cara de emburrada, ela sabia que era fraca, mas era muito pior quando alguém jogava isso na sua cara._

_- Eu sei que sou fraca, mas não precisa dizer dessa forma._

_- Eu não disse que você é fraca..._

_Ele sentou ao lado da pequena fada e disse sem olhar para ela:_

_- Você não é fraca... A sua força é apenas diferente da minha._

_E então Gazille encarou a garota de olhos esverdeados._

_- Você é muito inteligente... Isso também é ser forte._

_Quando seus olhos se encontraram a garota ficou completamente corada, estava com tanta vergonha que escondeu o rosto com as mãos._

_- Bem... Eu acho que ser fofa também é um tipo especial de força._

_E o Dragon Slayer do ferro deu uma curta risada, deixando a garota ainda mais sem graça._

_- Não se preocupe, eu não faço questão de ver essa estrela que todos estão comentando, eu venho te ajudar na véspera do Natal._

_Ele então pulou do alto da torre, quando a garota foi ver ele por onde ele tinha pulado, e já não tinha mais rastros dele. A jovem apenas ficou encarando o chão com um olhar meigo e um sorriso bobo no rosto._

_Logo chegou a tão temida data para Levy, que depois do último encontro com Gazille havia se tornado tão esperada, não que ela estivesse animada com ideia de tocar os sinos, não... Isso ainda lhe deixava nervosa, mas o fato de poder se encontrar a sós com ele novamente a fazia se sentir incrível._

_Devia ser por volta da quatro da tarde quando a garota entrou pela porta da frente da guild, ela havia ido deixar os presentes que tinha comprado na biblioteca, para que quando acabasse sua missão pudesse presentear seus amigos. Ela foi cumprimentada por todos, e acenou sempre de volta; antes de sair do grêmio todos lhe desejaram boa sorte, e por uma última vez olhou para trás para ter certeza se Gazille não estava por ali, e não, ele não estava._

_Ela então caminhou apressada até a igreja, e de tão nervosa subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, se ele não estava na guild só poderia estar ali._

_- Gazi... lle..._

_Mas quando ela chegou ao topo da torre dos sinos não havia sequer um sinal de ele esteve por ali, Levy então escorregou lentamente pela parede; ela então recolheu as pernas e abraçou-as, encostando seu rosto nos joelhos e assim ficou. Só lhe restava esperar até as seis horas e torcer para que ele viesse._

_Seu relógio então apitou, avisando que eram cinco para seis, a garota olhou ao seu redor e nada, resolveu então olhar pela janela, e nada também. Não havia sinais de que o Dragon Slayer do ferro estava por entre a multidão, na verdade, seria bem difícil ele estar por ali, já que odiava mais do que qualquer um multidões._

_A garota então levantou, sacudiu a poeira do seu vestido e se aproximou de uma das cordas, já estava ficando muito próximo do horário, o céu já estava escurecendo, deveriam restar poucos segundos antes que tivesse que puxar as cordas. Quando seu relógio disparou, alertando-a de que já eram seis horas, ela agarrou uma das cordas, entretanto suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela foi incapaz de puxar. As primeiras lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto._

_- Do que me adianta ter esse tipo 'especial' de força numa hora como essa... Seu mentiroso._

_Ela então sentiu algo lhe suspender, e em seguida lhe colocar em cima de um dos sinos._

_- Fala sério... Você tem capacidade para fazer isso sozinha._

_Levy não precisava secar suas lágrimas para conseguir ver quem estava ali, ela reconheceu apenas pela voz._

_- Eu achei que você não vinha Gazille._

_E então sorriu, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair._

_- Pare de chorar! Eu prometi que vinha não é..._

_A garota apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. O garoto então foi até o outro sino e ficou em pé na base do mesmo, segurando na corda._

_- Vamos... Você já sabe o que tem que fazer._

_Levy então entendeu o que ele queria dizer, pegou sua caneta mágica, virou de lado e escreveu atrás de si a palavra "Wind", enquanto Gazille ao mesmo tempo transformou sua mão livre em uma estaca de ferro e empurrou a parede atrás de si. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo ambos os sinos foram para frente, e então soaram. Soaram dizendo que a noite de véspera de Natal havia começado. A multidão reunida nos mais variados pontos da cidade de Magnólia olharam para cima, e então puderem ver a Estrela de Natal brilhando no céu._

_Quando os sinos voltaram pelo embalo na segunda vez Gazille esticou a mão para a garota, e em um sussurro disse:_

_- Venha..._

_Levy não pensou duas vezes, e se jogou em direção ao outro sino, porém na hora que foi pegar impulso para pular seu pé deslizou sobre a superfície de metal dourada e por isso não conseguiu alcançar a mão do Dragon Slayer._

_Antes que ela caísse, Gazille se jogou e agarrou o pequeno corpo da garota, quando Levy abriu os olhos novamente eles estavam em uma posição o tanto quanto estranha. Ela estava por cima da cintura dele, o braço dele ainda envolvia a cintura dela, e o mais estranho, seus lábios haviam encostado um no outro._

_Levou alguns segundos para que ambos entendessem o que estava acontecendo, quando perceberam se separaram rapidamente. Levy ficou de costas para Gazille, com o rosto em chamas e a ponta dos dedos repousada sobre os lábios, enquanto ele estava meio de lado, meio envergonhado pela situação, mas observando a garota pelo canto dos olhos._

_Eles não poderiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim, afinal, tinham perdido a noção do mesmo, só acordaram para realidade quando ouviram a voz da multidão gritando que estava caindo neve. Então Levy foi até a janela e olhou para cima._

_- Ah... Neve!_

_Ela esticou a mão em direção aos flocos que caiam. A garota ficaria naquela posição se ninguém a chamasse, mas o garoto ao seu lado chamou sua atenção tossindo propositalmente. Quando ela virou em direção a ele viu que seu amigo estava com a mão estendida, lhe entregando um presente._

_- Feliz Natal Levy._

_Pelo formato do embrulho ela pode perceber que era um livro, a garota pegou delicadamente e sorriu em agradecimento. Levy então tirou de dentro do casaco um embrulho._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Abra! Meu presente de Natal para você._

_Gazille abriu, e o presente era um cachecol cinza feito a mão, com o nome dele bordado._

_- Hum... Obrigado._

_Ele disse meio envergonhado. E então ambos saíram da igreja e voltaram para a Fairy Tail, o garoto já estava com o seu presente ao redor do pescoço quando falou brincando:_

_- Mas sabe... Eu preferia um pedaço de ferro._

_- Ah é... Não seja por isso._

_A garota disse com sarcasmo, em seguida escreveu a palavra 'Iron' em cima do Dragon Slayer, que quando caiu derrubou o junto, fazendo afundar na neve que já havia acumulado._

_- Oe Levy! Me tira daqui._

_- Não!_

_A garota então virou e foi para a guild, que estava poucos metros a frente, com a maioria na porta vendo a neve cair. _

_- Levy!_

_Lucy então chamou a amiga, e com certeza, devia ser uma das poucas que pode ver a cena: O Dragon Slayer do ferro caído atrás da amiga com a palavra 'Iron' escrita em cima dele, com um coração no meio do 'o' e a garota, extremamente feliz, abraçada em um embrulho de presente com formato de livro._

_E todos foram felizes naquela noite de Natal._

A mulher de cabelos loiros fechou o livro de capa vermelha, com letras douradas na capa escrito "Contos de Natal".

- Aaah! Que lindo mamãe!

- Gostou Luce? Sua mãe sempre foi boa escrevendo histórias.

Levy apareceu por trás da amiga. Com seu comentário, fez Lucy corar.

- Não diga isso, assim eu fico envergonhada.

- Mas é verdade mamãe, suas histórias são lindas.

A pequena garotinha, que não deveria ter mais de sete anos, de cabelos loiros, presos em um coque lateral, e de olhos castanhos avermelhados falava empolgada com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não é à toa que a tia Lucy é uma das melhores escritoras de Fiore.

Dessa vez que falava era uma garotinha, também de uns sete, oito anos, de cabelo azul claro, preso para trás com uma tiara de pano, e olhos negros.

- Ah, Lili-chan, não fale assim... Eu fico envergonhada.

Lucy falava rindo para a garotinha a sua frente.

- Ah... Meu sonho viver um romance assim.

Quem se pronunciou dessa vez foi uma garotinha de oito anos, de cabelo azul escuro liso com as pontas enroladas para dentro, e olhos negro como a noite sem estrelas.

- Rain-chan sempre sonhadora.

Lilian e Luce falaram juntas, e em seguida as três riram. Enquanto isso, seus irmãos resmungavam.

- Argh! Garotas!

- Não falem assim das suas irmãs!

Juvia, Levy e Lucy falaram ao mesmo tempo em que deram um tapa na cabeça de cada um.

- E não foi você Aki, que disse que queria conhecer a Estrela de Natal.

Lucy provocou o garotinho de cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos cor de chocolate.

- Ah! Não espalha mãe!

- É... Eu me lembro de alguém que disse a mesma coisa.

Dessa vez foi Juvia que irritou o pequeno de cabelos negros curtos e espetados, e olhos azul petróleo. Gris nada disse, não tinha resposta para a provocação da mãe.

- É, foi a mesma coisa com esse aqui. E ele ainda fala da irmã.

Levy puxava a orelha do garoto de cabelos negros espetados, que batiam no ombro, e olhos esverdeados.

- Hunf.

Gale apenas virou emburrado com o comentário da mãe. As três riram, era muito fácil provocar seus filhos, afinal, tinham o mesmo comportamento dos pais.

- Ah! Erza chegou!

Alguém comentou no meio da bagunça que continuava a ser a guild mais famosa de Magnólia.

- Você está atrasada Erza.

Lucy falou enquanto ia em direção da amiga, que coloca sua filha no chão.

- Ah... Alguém aqui não sabia que roupa vestir, não é Elora?

A garotinha de cabelos vermelhos, presos em uma trança com uma linda fita azul na ponta ficou envergonhada.

- Não fique assim Elora-chan... Sua mãe já tem 30 anos e continua fazendo as mesmas coisas que você.

Lucy acariciou o cabelo da pequena, que sorriu e logo depois foi correndo na direção das amigas.

- Você vai estragar a minha filha Lucy.

Erza falou rindo.

- Acho que não mais do que o pai.

Gerárd estava do outro lado, com os homens da guild, conversando sobre coisas triviais, mas não tirava o olho da filha.

Elas riram em sintonia.

- Esse hábito dele está passando para o Rian também.

- É... Tal pai tal filho.

Lucy riu, apontando seu pequeno Aki fazendo travessuras para se exibir para os outros garotos. Luce então veio correndo em direção a mãe e berrou:

- Mãe! A Estrela de Natal!

Todos correram para fora, estava previsto que nevasse naquela noite, e como havia nevado de tarde ninguém acreditou que pudesse ter estrelas na noite de véspera de Natal. Assim que saíram todos tiveram um vislumbre rápido da estrela brilhante, pois em seguida começou a nevar de novo. A estrela ainda brilhou um pouco antes de desaparecer por trás das nuvens mais densas.

Ninguém voltou tão cedo para o interior da guild, todos ficaram brincando na neve, com sorrisos tão iluminados e cheios de esperança como a Estrela de Natal.

* * *

><p>Ah sim...Vou fazer uma nota antes de me despedir de todos. Os nomes que eu dei para os filhos deles eu segui um padrão, imaginei que tipo de nome tal personagem daria à um filho ou filha. Vou colocar o significado de cada um deles aqui embaixo.<p>

Luce - Luz em italiano, coloquei esse nome porque é um dos significados de Lucy, Lucy pode ser amada ou aquela que tem luz.

Aki - Outono em japonês, bem, Natsu significa verão, então, sabe como é né XD.

Rain - Chuva em inglês, já que o nome da mãe é chuva em espanhol, eu coloquei em inglês.

Gris - Cinza em espanhol, pelo mesmo motivo de cima, já que Gray é cinza em inglês.

Lilian - Inocência, por dois motivos, pelo apelido ser sonoramente idêntico ao nome do gato do Gazille, e por combinar com um nome que a Levy escolheria.

Gale - Tempestade, ventania. Um nome que eu acho que a Levy colocaria, por ser parte do temperamento do Gazille (sabe, a parte meio tempestuosa e.e) e ter o mesmo som do nome do pai na terminação.

Elora - Rainha das fadas. Juro para vocês que imagino o Gérard escolhendo um nome desses para a filha, além de lembrar o nome da mãe, significa MUITO. Eu não consigo pensar em outro.

Rian - Pequeno rei. Esse eu imagino a Erza escolhendo, sei lá, é tão imponente, me lembra tanto o Gérard e.e

Enfim, essa era a nota que eu queria fazer, meio grandinha, né? SUHAUSHA' XD

Laari, espero que goste da história, fiz com todo minha dedicação e carinho.

Reviews galera? Lembre-se que logo logo será Natal.

Por essas e outras eu deixo meu Feliz Natal a todos e um Próspero Ano Novo, acho que Fairy Tail irá crescer ainda mais em 2012, afinal, segundo o Calendário Chinês, 2012 é o ano do Dragão *OOO*, nada mais significativo do que esse ano para FT, não é galera?

Beijos, Aiko-chan


End file.
